


Freking werewolf!

by graveltotempo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:59:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“All right, you need to stop this.” Said Stiles, as he found Derek lying on his bed, shirtless, with a book in his hands. <br/>“Stop what?”<br/>“You should stop coming into my room like that and appropriating yourself of my bed.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freking werewolf!

“All right, you need to stop this.” Said Stiles, as he found Derek lying on his bed, shirtless, with a book in his hands. Derek slowly raised his head, and looked at him, frowning slightly. “Stop what?” he asked, sounding genuinely confused. Stiles scoffed. “You should stop coming into my room like that and appropriating yourself of my bed.” He complained. Derek shrugged. “Your dad is not home, you are probably really bored and today is not a good day to be at my own place. So I guessed that it would not be a problem if I decided to sleep at your place.” He explained. Stiles stared at him. “Uhm, hello, you forgot to ask me first!” he complained. Derek arched an eyebrow and smirked. “Ask? What am I, a puppy who needs to ask?” he challenged. Stiles grimaced, knowing that he could not have thrown Derek out even if he had wanted to. Which, by the way, he didn’t. 

He settled to roll his eyes as he sat in his armchair, laptop in his hands, choosing to ignore Derek’s victorious grin. After a moments of silence, Derek laid down on the bed and fall asleep. Stiles turned off the light.

//

Derek was not sure what woke him up. He opened his eyes, to find Stiles still sitting on the armchair, a coat on him, trying and failing to fall asleep. He still had his phone in his hands. Derek frowned as he checked the time on his phone. 3.45. “Why are you still awake?” he asked, his voice thick with sleep. Stiles turned towards him, startled, and grimaced. “Because someone is abusively occuping my bed.” He said. Derek stared at him, as he spoke again. “Then come, we can share.” He looked at Stiles confused as he heard the boy’s heartbeat race becoming quicker. “No thank you.” Derek’s frown deepened. “You are freezing, I can see it. And I am a werewolf, I am literally a human radiator. So come on.” Stiles swallowed as he shook his head. “I decline the offer.” he said again. Now Derek looked at him, growling slightly. “You better come on the bed now, before I force you to.” Said the boy with green eyes. Stiles mumbled something as he slowly moved towards his bed.

He laid sown stiffly at the edge of the bed, and snapped his eyes shut. Derek stared at him in disbelieve. “What the...?” he muttered. Stiles opened his eyes and looked at him a bit annoyed. “What, now?” he said.Derek sighed, as he gently pulled Stiles closer to him. Stiles’ heartbeat rose again, as Derek positioned Stiles’ head on his arm and basically set to zero the distance between them. Derek chose to ignore it and proceeded to tangle his legs with the younger boy. “I am not going to be able to sleep, with all this physical contact.” Complained Stiles. Derek scoffed. “Puppies love to sleep next to a heat source.” Stiles began to relax as he said. “Did you just compare me to a puppy?” he asked. Derek smirked. “Maybe.” Stiles heartbeat became more steady, and Derek smiled to himself as the boy’s breath became more and more slow and he fell asleep. Derek fell asleep a few moments later.

//

Derek eyes’flung open as he heardsomeone crashing in the room. He watched as Scott turned towards the bed and froze at the sight in front of him. The boy was about to say something, but Derek signalled him to be quiet. Too late: Stiles was already waking up. Stiles opened his eyes, and saw Derek lying inches away from him, his green eyes fixed on him, and yelped as he jumped off the bed. Scott started laughing like crazy as Derek tilted his head, a smirk on his face. “You totally fell asleep.” He said, to the boy. Stiles heartbeat rose again, much to the two werewolf’s amusement. 

He scowled, his cheeks red, as he stumbled to his feet. “I... I need to go to the bathroom.” He said, rushing to the bathroom. Scott watched his best friend leave and turned to Derek wrinkling his nose. Derek just shook his head. “Don’t say nothing.” Scott laughed at that, and left to go to his best friend’s kitchen. Derek heard the bathroom’s door closing, and took it as a signal that Stiles’ had left the bathroom. 

“You are so in...” “Don’t you freaking dare, McCall.” Warned Stiles. Scott laughed again, and shrugged. “Okay. But you have a crush, you cant deny that...” he said, as he ducked to avoid the shoe Stiles’ threw him across the room. Then he laughed. “I guess I am not wanted here. Have fun, and never do something I would not.” He shouted across the room, as he jumped out of the window. Stiles shook his head. Stupid werewolf, always jumping in and out of windows.

He headed back to his room, two cups of tea and some toasts in a plate and threw himself on his bed. He had slept in a bed with Derek. With Derek Hale. With freaking smoking hot Derek Hale. And he had managed to fall asleep basically in his arms. He sighed as he took a sip from his cup, before taking his laptop again. 20 minutes later, Derek came back in the room, and Stiles’ breath hitched in his throat. This didn’t go unnoticed by Derek. The older teen smirked to himself as he settled right behind Stiles, his chest pressing against the younger’s back. Stiles stiffened, but other ways kept working as if nothing happened.

Derek took a toast and ate it wholly, sipping the hot coffee from his mug. For a few minutes no one sais nothing. Then Derek put his mouth exactly on Stiles’ neck. The boy froze, as Derek spoke, his mouth pressed on his skin. “I heard everything.” He said. Stiles, swallowed, confused. “What do you mean?” he asked. Derek smirked. “I heard what you and Scott were talking about.” He said. Stiles’ eyes widened. “How did... Oh, you frecking werewolfs! This is a breach of privacy! I have to ask you to leave my property, Mr Hale.” He said, trying to keep calm. Derek slowly bit Stiles’ neck. “You don’t really want that.” Stiles bit his lip, as he heart raced. “Trust me, I want that.” Derek slide both hands on the boy’s waist. “Are you trying to lie to a werewolf? Cause you are doing a pretty bad job, with it.” He said, smirking. Stiles didn’t answer. “So... if I haven’t misheard, it looks like someone has a crush on me.” He said. Stiles groaned. “All right. I have a crush on you. Are you gonna do something about that?” he said, finally turning to face the older boy. Derek smiled, and tenderly touched Stiles’ cheek, before kissing him on the mouth. Stiles froze for a second, before deepening the kiss even more. He pulled out first and smiled, cockily. “Thought so.” He said. Derek didn’t answer simply pulled him again for another kiss.

They were still kissing, one in each others arms when Scott came back. The boy ran away, laughing hard as Derek snarled behind him and Stiles attacked him with a range of different footwear. "Freaking werewolfs." muttered Stiles, before his favourite sour wolf pulled him again for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I just started watching teen wolf, and is it me or the two are totally frekin in love with each other?


End file.
